ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Unclaimed Badfic
This is a list of all unclaimed badfic that has either been reported to the Board or has been posted here by disgusted agents/boarders/random people. If you are a random person, feel free to pop over to The Board to join in with the discussion there. For the sanity of everyone here (what is left of it anyway), please make sure to place your badfic in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from. Make sure to include a link to the fic in question, the rating next to the fic title and the summary under the title. And as much it it may gall you to leave drivel here, please refrain from editing any spelling and grammar mistakes in the summary, because such mistakes amuse us. If you wish to claim a fic from this list, then move it to the list of claimed badfic, complete with rating, link and summary and add your name to it. It would probably also be wise to announce your claim on the Board, so everyone knows what you are letting yourself in for. Crossovers *Final Attempt - Not sure of the rating. Stopped reading. - Ranma 1/2 x Sailor Moon ** Akane and Shampoo have decided to get married. Ranma, Ukyo, and Kasumi have gotten in a three-way marriage. They adopt Sailor Jupiter from an orphanage. *Green eyed reincarnation. - M rated - Harry Potter x Saiyuki ** What would happen if our dear Harry Potter was the reincarnation of a character who had already saved the world before? What would change if this occured? Pairings: HP/HG but other pairings. Mentions of child abuse. **Saiyuki crossover. Harry is Hakkai (no, damnitall, physical similarities do not indicate cross-canon relationships) who has been reincarnated along with the rest of the Sanzo-ikkō (and a few others) to save the world once again. Poor grammar and shifting tenses are some of the other problems with the story. *Only in the Beginning. - K+ rated - Harry Potter x High School Musical ** AU. They were abandoned by their parents and then taken in by other cousin. Together with their 'siblings' and friends they'll show the world who they are. Crossover with High School Musical. On hold and in editing! **''Why How could anyone think that High School Crapsicle (sorry to any fans that may be reading this) and Harry Potter are compatible? The author's reason is that someone in HSM as the same surname as Lily, so therefore they must be related.'' *The Red. - M rated - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings ** LOTR Crossover SLASH HPLegolas For ten years after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort Harry Potter has shut himself off completely from the world. So what could be the cause of the gates finally opening again. *Iantorio & Elladora: Who Ianto really is - T rated - Harry Potter x Torchwood ** Harry Potter/Torchwood Xover: The war of He-who-must-not-be-named ended ten years ago, but is a new one about to begin? Slight Owen/Tosh. Gwen/Jack, Ianto/OC *Raider's Descent - FR18 rated (Twisting the Hellmouth) - Harry Potter x Buffy the Vampire Slayer x Tomb Raider ** What would happen if Buffy & Spike's kid came to Hogwarts? What if Lara Croft raised her? What happens when she’s sorted into Slytherin? Will she convince her fellow snakes to think for themselves? Or will they devour her from beneath? *Secret Love. - M rated - Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter ** SLASH The fellowship has been brought together again to defeat Sauron in another dimension namely Harry Potter's. There Sauron is now terrorising the world in Tom Riddle's body. Voldemort is Sauron. AL, SSRL, some DMHP, RWHG *Uuma ma’ ten’ rashwe, ta tutuluva a’ lle (Don't look for trouble, it will come to you). - Adult ++ (Über Pit) - Lord of the Rings x Angel ** lotr/angel crossover; Angel and Willow meet The Fellowship. There are dark times ahead as Legolas has to face his past and a new twist lands him in turmoil once again *Susan's Secret - T rated - Narnia x H2O: Just Add Water **When Susan discovers Peter is adopted she is rather upset but when she gets a "fishy" secret of her own, she starts to understand why even people who love each other have secrets. Cross over with tv show H2o just add water. Peter/Susan *Crashed Here - T rated - Doctor Who/Torchwood x Harry Potter -- Department of Intelligence Report ** The Doctor, Donna, Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Gwen and a young looking girl all find themselves at Hogwarts. They were sent here for a reason -- Torchwood / Doctor Who / Harry Potter crossover with a Sue. *Grand Theft Auto X. - M rated - Grand Theft Auto x Sonic X x Simpsons ** A focused Grand Theft AutoSonic XSimpsons crossover. Tails accidentaly wrecks Tommy's house so he has some deeds for Sonic Heroes. After being ridiculed by the Simpsons, Tommy makes Cream too aggresive. Claude has a illigitamate Japanese child. Inu. *The new Beginning for tea - T rated - Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon ** the scouts show up in dominoe as student tea makes friends with them,she gets powers sailor pheonix a cat named kisara.yugioh/sailor moon crossover what should tea do giv it up or stay with it you got sugestions i'll take them and dont you dare flame *Forks Washington - T rated - Sailor Moon and Twilight **Here I was driving down the dusty roads of Folks, Washington in my pink mustang convertible. My sliver blonde royal hair style was blowing in the wind. I was looking in my rear view mirror forgetting the ones that betrayed my trust a thousand miles away *Adventures of the Sailor Pirates - T rated - Sailor Moon and Pirates of the Caribbean **When evil shows up on the seas again, Tia Dalma gives most of the crew a talking monkey to become the legendary Sailor Scouts! Join them as they fight crime and find love in tight leather pants and mini skirts. *Sailor Moon: American Kitsune - unrated (equivalent of low M) - Sailor Moon, Power Rangers, Sonic the Hedgehog, a hundred others **Sailor Moon gets knocked across the Pacific by one of Lord Zedd's monsters. Luckily, Davey Crocket is there to catch her without either getting liquified. Hilarity ensues. **Note: rest of the chapters can be found here. *The Kissing Contest - unrated (equivalent of M) - Walt Disney canon **A couple of the Disney princesses are going to college. They decide to hold a "kissing" contest. Hilarity ensues. *STORM THE CASTLE - unrated (about T) - Walt Disney canon **Someone kidnaps Mickey Mouse. It's up to Gusto Gummi to save the day. *Day Becomes Night At Hogwarts - T Rated **HP/SM cross over. It's the last year of Hogwarts for Harry and his friends, and there's a new transfer student from Japan, and a new evil is brewing at Hogwarts. Anime and Manga Cowboy Bebop *A Renewed Life - T rated ** Post Real Folk Blues. An overwhelmed and amnesiac girl awakens from a cryogenic sleep to discover a world that she could’ve never dreamed of. Accompanied by a handsome cowboy, and a diverse crew, she tries to find her place. Fullmetal Alchemist *Die Alone. - T rated ** This story is about my character Kujo Novel Rosuto, meaning Destruction Novel Lost. Discontinued due to the fact people can't be nice about it *Lost. - T rated ** When Aeris, Mustang's sister, comes to Central to visit her brother, she meets the Elric brothers. Will they fall? Later: Will Ed be able to stop Aeris from leaving when her father dies? EdxOC, AlxOC cussing, violence *Lost Revised. - T rated ** Ed and Al meet Roy's sister Lea and she knows a thing or two about the stone and more EDOC ALWINRY ROYRIZA *We'll find you. - T rated ** Sequel to I hate her, But I love her. Four years have passed since Ed's been on the other side of the gate, and Steph and Al are ready to find him, but who are these people that look just like Al and Steph on the other side? Naruto *Perfect the Imperfections - Rated M. **SasuSaku Sakura's completely lost herself since she's moved in with the Uchihas 2 years ago after her mother's death. But only Sasuke knows what she does to herself, mental torture, physical harm, can he save her? Bulimia, Cutting Ranma 1/2 * Fatalism - M rated ** "Ranma helped save two sister's from there mother's killer and are adopted into the Saotome family. Five years later Genma is killed by Shampoo. What is Ranma to do?" ** '' There are so many spelling errors it's not even funny. Ranma inexplicably has an older brother who uses a sword. I can't make heads or tails of this damn thing. NSFB '' * The Wish of an Immortal Part One, Part Two - T rated ** Self-insert OC paired with Ukyo. 64 year old Caitiff takes down the vampire who created him with the help of a magical sword. Shaman King *3 Months - M rated ** Yoh asked Anna to be his girl for 3 months because she refused him at first. He’s keeping a large secret from her, will she find out? What happen if she find out about it? Will she said yes after 3 months? YXA, HXT, RXP, HXRumi,OOC Wolf's Rain *Golden. - T rated ** A wolf joins the group on their hunt for paradise. What is the truth of her past? No Pairings.. DISCONTINUED Comics Film 300 *War and Peace - Rating not listed, but PG/PG-13 so far. **The character Sophia is dedicated to all the people like me and are huge fan girls of Astinos so put yourself into her part if you so choose. And I also want to note that Roxanne beta(ed) for me. Thank you Roxanne you’re the best! Summary: Sophia is told what her friends, Astinos and Stelios, must do to defend Sparta and her. Enjoy. **''Astinos, poor lad, is sexin' up Sophia. No apparent historical research done by the author, who switches between first person (Sophia) and limited omniscient third person.'' Batman (Nolanverse) *Love Is A Strange Thing - M Rated - NSFW **COMPLETE! This an AU. Joker/OC. Not sure how to summarize this story. Please R&R. Some lemons. *Thicker Than Blood - M Rated - NSFW **Sequel to LOVE IS A STRANGE THING. After five years of peace and tranquility, chaos started disrupting the lives of Kayla and her two kids. Joker/OC. Lemons. R&R. Pirates of the Caribbean *Always Searching - T rated ** What can a lost captive say to a rugged, adventurous pirate?...Anything but no! She holds the key to a treasure, a secret. He tries to uncover it. Together they face exploit, lust, pain and.........love?not a mary-sue *Only A Girl - T rated ** Will and Elizabeth have a baby and guess what! Its a girl! When the girl is fifteen she runs into an old friend of the family (we all know who that is). Could she fall for Sparrow or would she fall for her father's young apprentice Joshua? ** 50 year old pirate plus 15 year old Sue... Luckily, the author didn't get very far. *A Turner's Pirate Story-The True POTC story - T rated ** After seeing her father brutally murdered by Barbossa and her brother William get shot in the shoulder and thrown overboard, Samantha Anne Turner is determined to uncover her past and bring her family and one true love (Jack Sparrow) back together... ** A. Gallowglass's note: Twin!Sue. Please, Greylady, SOMEBODY kill it with FIRE! Star Wars *Fruits of Malice - T rated ** In an alternate universe, Anakin Skywalker was taken from his mother at the age of four. He was raised as Darth Vader in a loveless, brutal environment. His life takes an interesting turn when he has an encounter with a certain senator from Naboo. WALL-E *Seeking Solace - T rated. **Eve loves Wall-E, but what are these affections she is feeling for the autopilot, Auto? -EvexAuto based on deviantart gijinkas- **''Note: The author magically transforms robot characters into humans, and breaks the main canonical pairing. Not to mention the fact that I hate badfic in this fandom more than usual.'' *The suit life of WallE - K+ rated. **arwin invent a machine that can bring in objects frome the past and future into the preasent. Zack and cody brings in a robot name Wall-E and eventaly Eve, but what happens when the F.B.I is after them. Will zack and cody be able to save there new friends **''Note: There's a laser canon in there. It might be useful, if the Agents sent in can get it.'' *WALLE's Ghostly Adventure - K+ rated. **WALL-E goes through a portal and ends up in Amity Park in the year 2007. WALL-E meets the Fentons and Tucker and Sam. Skulker then kidnaps WALL-E. Now Danny, Tucker and Sam have to save WALL-E. Can they save WALL-E? *Annie's Heart, A Fresh New Start - T rated. **1: Wall*E was alone on Earth until he founds a 13 year old human girl by herself. With the help of him and Eve, she finds herself on Axiom, where there are humans like her. Will she join them or be alone for the rest of her life? movie spilers 2: What if some Humans surived without going into space with the others? How they surived for the last 700 years? Captain McCrea founds out after falling in love with one of those who ancestors who stayed behind? Will this love go or not? Captain McCreaOC Literature Dragonback *Morale Booster - T rated **After a long day of work, Draycos finds himself in need of a morale booster . . . DragonKeeper Chronicles *remember - K+ rated. **story from my fave fantasy series, Dragon Keeper.i don't own the characters but all of the books so far. summary inside. Harry Potter *Harry Potter and the Chalice - M rated **Summary: inside...pairings include cannon, CWSS, BZDT, OWPW, and two suprise pairings with OC's...warnings...slash,rape, mpreg, lots of death and blood, duh its got vampires every where...vampires with out blood will never work... *avala black An American at Hogwarts - K+ rated ** Avala black is the daughter of Sirius black. What happens when both harry and ron fall in love with her? it tears their friendship apart! Read and review plz! HP/OC! The first chapter's an overview of her Sue. *Friend and Fiend are only one letter away - T rated ** Tara Rin Hyers just moved to London from Japan. She goes to Hogwarts amd meets the Weasley twins and Luna Lovegood. But she also meets Draco Malfoy. Tara boards the LOVE train toot! toot! Summary sucks... Just R&R okay? DMOC FWOC GWOC *Harry and Abby Potter in The Sorcerer Stone. - K rated ** MarySue, it's very much like the first one because everything has to be explained. Flammers and others who don't like MarySue don't read, just don't. For those who wanted them back up, here ya go. *Harry and Abby Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. - K+ rated ** It's a Mary Sue, don't like don't read. Flamers keep your thoughts to yourselves. Harry and Abby are in for a wild year, when Abby changes for life can they still figure out who's petrifying Muggle borns and try to avoid an annoying new teacher? *Harry and Abby and the Prisoner of Azkaban. - K+ rated ** Yes, it's a Mary Sue, you don't like don't read. Flammers keep your thoughts to yourselves. Anyway, Harry and Abby deal with Dementors, Sirius Black, an annoying Malfoy, and a werewolf for a teacher. *Harry and Abby Potter and the Goblet of Fire. - K+ rated ** Mary Sue story, don't like don't read. Flammers keep thoughts to yourselves. Harry and Abby just want to have a normal year at Hogwarts. Doesn't happen, they get pulled into a dangerous tournament, Abby gets a boyfriend and both have to dance. *Harry and Abby Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. - K+ rated ** Yep MarySue, don't like don't read. Flamers keep thoughts to yourselves. Harry and Abby are back once again and with a teacher who hates Abby, O.W.L.s coming up and having extra lessons with Snape they're going to have an interesting year. *Harry and Abby Potter and the Half Blood Prince. - K+ rated ** Yes it's a Mary Sue, don't like don't read. Flamers keep your thoughts to your self. And yes it's a redo. Harry's got a new book, he's been made Quidditch captain and Dumbledore wants them both to take private lessons with him. *not afraid. - K+ rated ** war against Voldemort requires extra help for Harrry, but what happens when the strongest weapon has connections to death eaters that involve a broken heart and a family lie? Draco&Yvonne&Ron! Cat fights, Lies and stupidness... R&R! *Sanctuary. - T rated ** HPxHG oneshot! Ginny bashing… They were chasing him and he needed to get back to his sanctuary. He desperately needed to get back to her… back to his home. *The Double Life of Hermione Granger REWritten T rated ** Hermione Granger has the double life of a teen popstar loved by millions abbigal montana. But at hogwarts no one knows her secerte not even the headmaster himself.Harry Potter version of hannah montana .featuring Jackson as Hermione's bro and ricco.READ! *Under the Full Moon - M rated ** Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way. Warning for anachronisms, silly nicknames, wrong-headed notions about Elves, and possible animagi. *Wanting Something More. - T rated ** Brittany Zabini had it all, money, power, Draco Malfoy lusting after her. She didn't want any of it. A possible arranged marragige is thrown in and Brittany has to fight it, by falling in love with her 'fiancee's' rival? Better sum. inside. HPOC. *Withering Rose - T rated ** Rose is dubledore's niece,he pulls her out of her school after her parents dissappear ,she transferes to hogwarts.HPOC *Saving Connor. - M rated ** AU, eventual HPDM slash, very Slytherin!Harry. Harry's twin Connor is the Boy Who Lived, and Harry is devoted to protecting him by making himself look ordinary. But certain people won't let Harry stay in the shadows... *How It Should Be - T rated. **It couldn’t be her of all people to do this to him! It didn’t make sense. It wasn’t right. She was a Weasley and he a Malfoy. It was unheard of to think of one and the other to be anything but enemies. *Harry Potter the Death Eater - K+ rated. **Harry Potter has turned sides and is now a death eater, while Ron has become an auror. And that makes Draco... a death eater? Inheritance Cycle *Domia abr Wyrda **An exiled girl filled with lost hope, lives a life of independence and famine. Until one day she discovers something that will change her life forever. Story follows the Eragon plot TO BE REVISED **''No sign of any such revision yet, but I'll be keeping my eyes peeled.'' Lord of the Rings canon *Falling Tears (Revised). - M rated ** My own version of how and why Boromir betrayed the Fellowship, in a revised story. This is not for Boromir fans! A/L Slash! Part 1 of the 2-part ending is now up. Final chapter coming soon... *Possessed - K+ rated ** While in the way to success of the fellowship, Legolas starts to act very odd. He starts being disloyal to his friends on and off, and seems to loose control of his mind and body. Whats happening to the elf? ** Non-canon location, non-canon flowers, Unicorns, mini-Balrogs, and rampant OOCness. Enjoy. *Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed. - M rated ** An AU where Legolas and Aragorn are married but face a threat from Meron, who wants Legolas for himself! New chapter! *When Eyes Meet Eyes. - M rated ** Sequel to 'Little Stranger'! Elrond and Legolas must contend with their forbidden love. Rated R! Elrond/Legolas slash! Finally updated! *Nadia's Journey - M rated ** This couldn’t be right. It can’t be right. Of all the dreams that I have dreamt, this one sure does feel real to me however, this is no dream. Following, what I thought wasn’t real, the fellowship to save middle-Earth I start to understand.AU,Beta Natalya *A new pet ** Glorfindel is finally old enough to have his own pet M/M *Night Flowers ** Thranduil travels to intercept his son, instead he finds something to ease his heart in troubled times. Anal, COMPLETE, HJ, M/M, OC, Oral, SoloM *Silver Strings ** Haldir visits Imladris, Lindir benfits. HJ, M/M *Searching Through Forbidden Leaves ** Young Aragorn has been warned to never enter Mirkwood. However he is determined to find out why and with that comes consequences. Aragorn/Legolas, Aragorn/Haldir M/M, Lemon, Anal, AU, Oral, Slash, WIP *Handcuffs ** Sex Language, PWP, Slash, Anal, Bond, Rim *Ringspell ** The Fellowship takes a detour into Mirkwood, where dark secrets are revealved about their Elven companion... Angst, Language, WIP, Slash, Inc, Anal, H/C, Lime, N/C, Oral *Rationalising MPreg - NC-17 rated ** Lindir, a former thrall, is forced against his will to become a witness in Sauron's trial on Taniquetil in the Fourth Age. Slash, MPreg, Angst, Slavery, Noncon, Tentacles, Body manipulation, Mind control, Oral, Violence, Minor involved. ** This one is a real monster. 47 chapters of graphic smut and MPreg. Wonder if anyone will be insane enough to kill it. *.:Tears Of Blood:. - NC-17 rated ** Selena and Syrus are twins with strange powers that none have ever seen or heard of. They claim to be half-elf, but what of the other half? What secrets do they hold and why did they join the Fellowship? Are they simply there to help? Or is there another reason? ** Twin!Sue. Recommended course of action: Burn it! Redwall *Katera the Seer. - T rated ** Katera finds love and heartbreak. Rated T to be safe. *The Assasin's Bride. - K+ rated ** It has been years since Salamandastron was challenged by Feragho the Assassin. Dumble has told the story many times, but one of the young ones has a pressing question about Ferahgo's past that can only be answered when a feeble old fox knocks on the Abbey *Don Juan Triumphant - K rated ** Cluny tries to keep his sanity as he plots to take over Redwall using a Spanish speaking pilot! *Backlash's Story - T rated ** Who is Backlash? She is the haremaid who fought disguised as a male, the one who helped defeat Yuki and she is the one who helped end the Great Ragnarok and Torquoi war. Rated T for language. *The Warrior's Word - T rated **A mysterious warrior appears at Redwall during the Laterose Summer wars. He not only helps out with the battle, but also helps Cornflower with her relationship with Matthias. Please R&R Twilight *Thrown Into Twilight - T rated **What if you were suddenly thrown into Twilight? You wake up one morning and you're in Forks. What if you saw the Cullens, Bella, and everyone we've come to know? What would you do? Part One in the 'Thrown Into Twilight' threequel. *At My School - T rated **Part Two in the Thrown Into Twilight threequel. I woke up. They were gone. Jeremy, the Cullens, all of them. Then I go to school and they are there. At My SCHOOL! What will happen? And can Jeremy and Sarah surrvive life? *The Way I Am - T rated **Threequel in the 'Thrown Into Twilight' series. It's been two years since 'At My School' and Sarah is almost 18. Will she follow in the path as Bella, or create her own? *Dance led me to - T rated **Dancing had been Bella's life for so many years.It was her only love and she had no intention of changing it.But when her old best friend comes back,she thanked dance for more than a passion. *A very bored Emmett - T rated ** what do you get when Emmett is very bored........this !..please read and see if u likey my story Television Doctor Who/Torchwood *Cardiff Blues - T rated ** People are going missing off the streets of Cardiff. Is it kidnapping or something more serious? The Torchwood team investigate while a pizza delivery boy gets caught up in the mystery. R&R -- Gary Stu! * dilemma's of a Teenage Time Lady - T rated ** The Doctor's and Rose's Daughter Elizabeth goes to stay with Captain Jack Harkness and his team at Torchwood and sees the real side to Teenage and i mean how hard can it be? * The Lost Daughter - M rated ** Jack was married in the 1900's, he and his wife conceived a child. But Emily took their daughter and made them believe that Aidan had died. Now 99 years later a girl claims to be Jacks. This is her story. Owen/OC Jack/Gwen *A New World - T rated. ** Jenny ends up in Cardiff after using the rift to travel through time and space and meets Jack and Torchwood. She decides to work for them until her fater returns to Cardiff. Jack X Jenny // Doctor X Rose *The Noble Family Secret - T rated **the paradox has been completed, there's nothing protecting her and he has come to claim her. but there's a force stopping him and Sylvia and Wilf will do anything to protect Donna even if that means calling the Doctor and telling him their secret. *Paris - no rating ** No summary. Doesn't seem to have a title either; this one is derived from the tags. Does have a Mary Sue. *A tin heart can bleed too - T rated ** In which K-9 and Mickey do stuff that they really, really shouldn't. (Please note that this is not entirely serious... unless Dog/Mickey slash is your cup of tea, in which case please don't try and be my friend). Oh yeah, contains spoilers-ish for School reunion and Girl in the Fireplace *A Twist in Time - T rated ** Cheesy title i know...anyway this is sort of a revamped series one with one of my own charcters and the master thrown in for good measure simmmaster! hes awesome! i suck at summeries so yeah... *Let the Stars Guide You Home - All Ages rated **She thought her questions might be answered someday. *Obvious Attraction by witchofthedesk - Teen rated **Jenny arrives on Earth and finds an instant rapport with an unearthly young woman. Jenny/Susan slash. Futurama *Stranger In A Strange Land - Rated T. ** An alternative to the Futurama series that picks up where Bender's Big Score would have come into the timeline, but follows a different story line. This saga begins 1,000 years in the future, much like "Space Pilot 3000" did where 30-year old David K. Murphy, an all around average guy, who while driving home one late, rainy summer night in 2008, has a collision with a temporal disturbance caused by malfunctioning matter transporter, a creation by our favorite Professor! Follow the unfolding adventure as Dave comes to terms with living 1,000 years in the future. Will he be able to go back to the 21st Century? How will he adjust to life in the 31st? What secrets will he discover about himself and his destiny? This is a saga full of adventure, drama, comedy, and just plain weird stuff! (incomplete) Gargoyles *The Chihuatlan Chronicles - rated M ** A new predator now stalks the streets of Manhattan. Brooklyn gets captured and must be rescued... Is this a chance for love? ** Note: The title OC reads like a catalog of Mary Sue traits, and the author '''really' doesn't like Angela.'' Heroes *From Dreams to Reality: Devils and Angels Part 1 - T rated ** After Sylar escaped the first time what would happen if he was captured again becasue of a girl. Will she save him or let him die to save the world. SylarOC Power Rangers *Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Redone. - rated T ** Instead of only having one girl on the ninja storm team, what would have happened in the series if there were two girls, Tori and Kaylee. How would things have been different? *Dino Thunder: A Shade of Green. - rated T ** Kaylee Hanson moves to Reefside to experience high school normality after being in Blue Bay Harbor. However, normal is not what she finds when she, along with Kira, Conner and Ethan become Power Rangers and are dragged into a battle against Mesogog. ** This is the same Sue as the Ninja Storm one, but by a different author and using the next series in the Power Rangers continuum. *Now What? - T rated ** Conner's cousin comes to visit...but that's only the tip of a very large iceburg. Prison Break *The Impossible Becomes Possible - K+ rated ** A woman in Fox River? Is that even possible? What has this woman done to get sent to an all men prison? Could she have been set up by the company the same as Lincoln Burrows? Read to find out! Stargate SG-1/Atlantis *The Colonel's Niece - K+ rated ** John always knew that if anything happened to his brother and sister in law he would be Alex's guardian. He just always wished it would never happen. Review! Eventual RononOC and Sheyla. *My Friend The Wraith - T rated ** A little girl befirends a wraith child, and then they are torn apart. When they meet again they are thrown into a veritable sea of adventures, rife with trouble and neardeath experiences. *Trial and Torture - T rated ** A girl OC gets shipped to Atlantis where she falls for one and is wanted by another. SGASG1 Xover mostly Atlantis with some SG1.If you don't like torture sorry. 1st chapter is a bit slow, it gets better! R&R please REVISED Supernatural *Vessels - K+ rated **Takes place after 4.04. Castiel tries to prepare Dean for his part in the war, not realising that he too has a part in the war, one he wasn’t expecting. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Ruby VIP *Happy Birthday, Nikki - K+ rated **Nikki gets a special birthday gift, which turns into more than she ever wished for. Femslash warning. NikkiKay Video Games Command and Conquer *Midas: Kids Millitary - Rated K. **Read the history of the Midas: Kids Millitary that started it all and this is a side and more intresting story besides command&conquer. Fable *The Never Ending Battle. - T rated ** Taking place 14 years after the events of Fable, our main hero has a son and becomes the Guild Master. Will the son fallow in his path? What enemies and old friends will return? I update frequently. Read! Thank you. *THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS PART 1 FABLE - K rated ** THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS GO TO FABLE Fire Emblem *Persons Unknown. - T rated ** An assassin is stalking the camp! Chapter 24: Florina finally tells Fiora of her dreams. X and Lyndis are stranded in the mountains of Bern with a storm closing in and so the two take shelter. Will they survive the night? Will they survive each other? *The Battle Wizard. - T rated ** A tactician with a mission that will send him everywhere across the continent of Elibe to fulfill. 'Classic' MarkLyn... EliwoodNinian... Hector? Need suggestion *If I Fall. - T rated ** I was one of the brightest strategists Crimea had seen in years. One would think that I would be able to outsmart the evil that was the plague the land. One would be wrong. Half-Life *Life of a Terrorist: CounterStrike. - T rated **"i rule" ** Seriously, that's the summary on The Pit. **''Note: After closer reading, appears to be a parody. Albeit a very irritating one.'' *Halflife:FullLife Consequences 2:WhatHasTobeDone - T rated ** John Freeman has to kill evil next boss and live up to fulllife consequences Halo *Destruction of Balance - T rated ** A year after Halo 3 two ships go missing orbiting a strange planet. The Arbiter teams up with the mysterious woman Kassie to discover the reason behind the strange dissapearance. Is there perhaps a new enemy? And is the flood really gone? MCxCortana R&R Kingdom Hearts *What Comes After - T rated Ten years after the defeat of Xemnas, a new threat to the worlds is building... a threat not from the Darkness, but from the Light. Continuation of 'The Thoughts of Zexion,' so you should probably read that first! WILL NEVER BE FINISHED! *A Fangirl Invasion - T rated ** Two rabid KH fangirls get sucked into the world they wuvv so much! I stink at summaries, so Read it! *Kingdom Hearts III: The Final Keyblade Master K+ rated ** Ugh, I suppose I'll leave this abomination up. Feel free to continue it if you'd like... though I doubt anyone would. ** '' Always a good sign. '' *Kingdom Hearts III: The Reawakening - T rated ** Sora is no where to be found, the Heartless are consuming worlds and a new foe has risen. Can the new Keyblade Master save the universe while falling in love? *Immortality In Fickle Affection As high an M rating as possible. ** Starts out as standard yaoi smut until it starts introducing all the world's most screwed up crap ever. *Save Me - T rated ** Trinity, a younge teenage girl, is abused by her parents, until Organization XIII hires this girl, promising to free her of her home... of course, there's some twists she didn't expect... *Light, Darkness, Nothing, and Love - T rated ** Two friends that existed on a world that was taken over by the heartless. They are now on opposite sides of the chess board. What are they to do? One works for Organization XIII. The other aids Sora and the denizens of light. How will this game play out? *Love a nobody? - M rated ** Freanix, Freyax, and Frixie are sisters and join Org. XIII but what will happen when new girls join into an organization that is practically all guys! naughtiness later in chapters teehee * Missing Pieces - T rated ** When Larxene died, another member joined Organization XIII in her place. When an early, unspoken attack on the Organization attack, she disappeared. This is her story. RoxasOC.semiOOC *The Heart Sees Things that the Eyes Cannot - M rated ** Organization XIII gets a new member to replace XIII. Just who is Kirux? spoilers and yaoi in later chapters *In Darkness - K+ rated ** A girl without a past is chased by Saïx of Organization XIII. When being told by Axel to defeat Sora, she sets out not only to find him but to find her past as well. What happens when a silver haired boy comes into the picture? *You're Not Alone - K rated ** Both suddenly found themselves alone, and both were scare to be alone, but they found comfort in themselves. They became friends, or maybe, something a little more. Peraps they could show each other they were not alone, not aymore. AxelxOC Kirby *True Hearts: A Kirby Story - T rated. **When an invention leaves Escargoon in a deep situation, he has tell DDD about the secret. Even worse, is it safe for the two with NME plotting the ultimate revenge plan on the castle? Rated T and M-ish for Mpreg and Male/Male Relationship. Please R&R this **''Note: Oh, please no. Not in my fandom. The Department of Mpreg really needs more agents. -Buta'' *The Strange Stranger - T rated. **my first fanfic (Yes, that's the whole summary) **''Note: Unnamed Sue OC, Tom and Jerry, and DRD-worthy title. Makes no sense. Mercifully short, though.'' *Reunion - T rated. **Join Ivy, Amber and Celestia in this fluff filled fanfic. Fluffy fluffness all around. Starts at chapter two! :3 Chapter 17,18,19,20 fixed! **''Note: Author has more self-insert fics.'' *Student - T rated. **A mysterious purple skinned girl reveals that she is Meta Knight's student from the past. How will Kirby and his friend's react? This is my first fan fic I've submitted into . Please be nice ; Rated T just to be safe. **''Note: The author claims to have honors in English. Her school must be very generous with honors.'' Metal Gear Solid Myst *Bedding - Rated T. **Sirrus and Achenar wake up and wonder just what happened before they went to sleep and how they got that makeup on them. One-poster/short story. Written: 02/13/07 Pokemon *The Fire Burning in the Rain - Rated M. **Advanceshipping May and her family move to Fortree, the most rain-ridden town in Hoenn, as her Dad has taken up the position of Gym Leader there. When she goes to the school, things take a Supernatural Twist. AshXMay Twilight Crossover ** Note: This is basically a transplant of the Twilight plot into a Pokemon setting. *this is who WE are - Rated M. **epic tail of the bleka world nd wich lotsa tings r difernt...lotsa sadness nd kawaii hot emo goffick guys!11 shinji x oc NOT 4 PREPZ. **''Note: This is another cheap My Immortal ripoff.'' Warcraft/World of Warcraft * One Night In The Swamp - rated T, but that's extremely misleading, as it verges on grapefruit. ** A comely Draenei lass meets a feisty Murlock in the swamp... ** Note: NSFB, very much NSFW, and '''very', very squicky, in a manner somewhat reminiscent of "C*l*br**n." Add to that the fact that the "comely draenei lass" is actually a Lost One...'' * The Chronicles of Jaina - rated T. ** In a world of war, Jaina is tired of being tossed aside and ignored. Now, with the aid of her allies, she's going to pull Azeroth out of the pit it has become. JainaxThrall. ** Note: The author jumps to conclusions and is '''very' confused about Azerothian politics. Lots of OOC.'' * Fallen Love: Queen Of Thy Hearts - rated T. ** A young elven girl returns home to save the young Prince she knew as a child. But it seems her future was never to be with him. The Lich King and an Aspect both battle for her heart. ** Note: '''Holy Light,' what a Sue.'' * The Forsaken Cow - rated T, but that's extremely misleading, as it verges on grapefruit. ** The lusty adventuress Uglymoo thought she had a perfect life... till she got turned into a Forsaken and captured by the Scarlet Fellows! rr pls ** Note: By the same culprit author as "One Night In The Swamp." Possibly even '''more' NSFW, NSFB, and squicky. Plus, the author had the gall to name a tauren "Uglymoo."'' *The Last Days of Grace - rated T. A female human paladin is close to the action during the Third War. But that's not all... **Criminals and Sinners - rated T. Continuation of the above. **Forget to Remember - rated T. Further continuation of the above. **A Very Rosy Tale - rated T. See "The Last Days of Grace" above, but with a different central cast. ** Note: These four basically derail the new expansion out of existence. As one might guess, all were written by the same Suethor...who [[FAQ:For_Other_People#EXCUSES.2C_EXCUSES|makes a '''lot' of excuses]] and takes criticism personally.'' *Warcraft Epic - rated T. ** Thrall has a lovelife! : ahem! tensions rise again between humans and orcs but it seems there is another force brewing between their leaders. i made this a Rated:T just to be sure. has sight lemon lime violence slight sexual scenes. R&R pls! ** Note: The author has no regard whatsoever for lore and doesn't seem to know what a female orc looks like. Category:Badfic